


Raw

by neunundneunzig



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Murder, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Series, Prompt Fill, Rough Kissing, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neunundneunzig/pseuds/neunundneunzig
Summary: Will consumes a part of HannibalBased on aprompt by heyndrix.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning. Will eats one of Hannibals organs from his body, then kissed and touches him. Not very sexual or gory, but still cannablism. Put the rating as explicit, better safe than sorry.
> 
> I didn't go as heavily medical as I usually do, however that fares.

Will stared out at the water as he waited. It was something to focus on so he didn't think himself to death. This wasn't the clean, powerful ocean they plunged into just hours prior. Mud covered trash and yellowed foam lapped along the banks of the Potomac. He watched an empty can wash ashore, then be pulled right back out. He sighed after a moment, and went back in. The door to the improvised operating room was still shut. He did not want to distract as the glass and dirt were pulled from Hannibal’s back.

He went to the bathroom to look over the work on himself again, and decided to finally take the surgeon up on the offer of painkillers. 

He should have from the beginning, but he had refused initially incase Hannibal needed them. It was clear instantly that this man had no shortage of opiates. He cupped water in his hand and washed down the pills before looking at himself in the mirror. 

The other stab wounds were an easily patched up. His face was still a small horror for him to see. Despite that, there was something he liked about it's visibility. He had been changed, and there was no hiding it now. 

His tongue had stopped bleeding quickly. But the surgeon wasn't sure the split would heal. His lips were permanently snarling. A reminder, always, of the dragon.

He washed his hands twice with the antibacterial soap before going back into the room.

Hannibal was on his back now, conscious. His shirt was opened, but still on, bloodied, torn, and soaked as it was. Hannibal turned to him and gave a smile, “Ah. Will can assist with the rest. You've done so much, Andrew. You have my dearest thanks.”

“Anything, Lecter. Just don't leave a trail when you go.” He nodded, solemn and level in his speaking. He didn't regard Will as he left. Will didn't mind.

“An old friend from medical school.” Hannibal smiled after he shut the door, “We have different tastes in many things, but keep in touch. I helped him keep his license. I can trust his discretion. We will leave tomorrow.”

Will nodded, moving to survey the gunshot wound. He picked up a cloth, wiping excess blood from Hannibal’s skin. He looked it over before thumbing the rim of the wound. Andrew had opened it wider to remove the bullet and tend to it some.

“My liver will recover, but I will have to make do with one kidney for the time being.” Hannibal sighed a little, seeming more irritated than concerned, “You're going to assist me with the removal of mine while Andrew tends to other matters.”

“I'm not a surgeon, Hannibal.” Will sighed, “If something-”

“I will stay conscious and guide you through.” He looked at Will, not seeming to give him room to argue.

“You're remarkably calm for having been shot. Can't still be running on adrenaline.” Will sighed as he looked over, “Hannibal, this surgery is half done. Why did you bring me in.”

“To complete the other half. My friend needs rest, and my hands are not yet steady. Are you unwilling?”

Hannibal was on far more medicine than Will was. And Will wasn't going to leave him to suffer, nor risk the slow death of an infection. There was a time it would have been poetic justice, but that had long passed. They were somewhere new in their relationship, and expectations had to be set.

“Don't be so dramatic, you know I'll help you.”

“You've done a lot to surprise me as of late.” Hannibal purred, pride in his voice.

Will smiled back, surveying the area, “You thought I would let the dragon kill you?”

“If he did, it would have been somewhat of a worthy death.”

“Hannibal.”

“Dying by your hand, even by proxy, is a holy thing.”

Will slid his hand in, just placing his hand in Hannibal’s open wound, an act of power that reminded him of the clifftop. Hannibal looked at him, seeing right through him. He allowed it, regardless of the pain it must have caused.

“You are righteous, Will. Your judgement... Your reckoning. Your... Becoming.”

Will tried to calm himself. The power was intoxicating, Hannibal's words swirling in his mind as he traced inside, finger touching the hole made by the gun. He knew he was being encouraged. But it didn't feel like manipulation as much as admiration.

“My becoming.” Will repeated, slicing through the membranes surrounding the kidney. There was very truly little left for him to do in the matter.

“Am I wrong to call it by that? You won't reject me again, would you Will? Not now that you've seen blood in moonlight.”

“This? This was the final step. I waiting so long to take it. Held myself back time and time again.” He looked Hannibal over, eyes lingering on his bloodstained fingers. He pulled out the damaged kidney, studying it, critical. It was marred by gunpowder, damaged.

Hannibal watched him, “I will find a donor, by whatever means, once we are out further from here. You may place that one in the bin there, it has served it's use.”

Will held in his hand a piece of Hannibal.

He looked up, “No. The dragon baptised me in his blood. Now, my communion.” He met Hannibal’s eye and brought the hot organ to his mouth, waiting for a half second before biting down into it.

Hannibal watched, lips parted as Will chewed on him. He returned the gaze, “How do I taste?”

Will bit again, more ferocious, tearing into it with his teeth. He almost groaned. The taste was not as much to him as the knowledge of what he was doing. He could not deny himself any more the freedom he found in flesh. Their triumph over the dragon had been too magnificent.

Hannibal brought his hand up to touch Will's throat as he swallowed, in awe of Will as he consumed part of him. He felt in slide down into Will, nourishing him, becoming part of him. Will always took so much from Hannibal. And those parts he took always in turn transformed him into something greater. 

Will looked back at him, something animalistic in his eyes. He almost moved his shaking hand back, not wanting to threaten Will as he ate. It was a strange logic, to want to reassure Will that he would not take back what was his from the man.

Will chewed another raw bite, looking right at him. He was full of power, feeling like he drew in more with each bite. He was reminded of the dragon's desire to take the strength of the ripper by killing him. 

He studied Hannibal's face. This was more than just power to him. This was embracing his becoming. This was an end to running from the life Hannibal had wanted him to have. From all the wonderful things Hannibal had to give him.

He found himself with empty hands, and wiped his mouth, having consumed the full organ. He hungered still for more, wanting to consume all of Hannibal, wanting to take and treasure each part he gave to Will.

His hand moved down, roaming over his flesh, feeling the intestines through it. His mind flitted to holding his is on the floor of Hannibal's kitchen. But this was not similar. It was a possessive gesture. A loving one. Hannibal was not swine before him, nor was this punishment for betrayal. No, he would eat him like a disciple. His self now, all of who he was, was because of Hannibal. 

Hannibal looked at him, seeing so easily right into him.

“Often I easily distance myself from those I consume. But when I attempted to open your skull, there was an intimacy I could not deny. You feel it now as I did then. It is clouding, with it's richness."

Will's fingers dipped into the wound, “You spent years growing that piece of you. As you have every other. And now all that is a part of me now.”

“Will... You are gorgeous in your truth.”

He looked up, then leaned in, “I never answered you.”

“On my taste? No.”

Will smiled, feeling a little distant as he spoke, but more in control than any moment before, “I wasn't going to offer you any.”

“I would be disappointed if you could bring yourself to share such a treat.”

“You would have ruined it. Cooked it. Seasoned it. Masked it to be something it wasn't.” Will pressed his fingers to the wound, “When the beauty is in the act.”

Hannibal groaned softly, though the cause wasn't clear. Will looked him over before moving up, straddling his hips. It was a strain on them both, but neither said quit.

Hannibal traced his fingers along the gash on Will's face, “You bear on your body the marks of him who made you. He saw himself deformed.”

Will placed his hand on Hannibal’s liver, “You're acting pointlessly cruel. Don't tempt me.”

Hannibal looked Will over, excitement seeming through the cracks in his exterior. Will leaned in and with his other hand, yanked Hannibal by his hair, making sure he saw Will's face.

“Don't tempt me. I've gotten a taste for you now. You were mine when I took you off the cliff and you are mine now. I know I'll need to keep you in check. And I will do what I need to. If that includes opening you and making you watch, weak, as I consume every part of you, as I take your strength and receive your love, then I will. And Hannibal? You taste perfect.”

He forced his lips against Hannibal's, accepting as the man licked into his mouth, awestruck with love and reverence. He sucked on Hannibal’s tongue, giving it the gentlest of nips. They both shivered, and Will pulled him tighter, pressing flush against him, hand still lingering in the blood of his exposed organs.

Hannibal bit his lip and pulled away, “You're drunk on the power of your kill. Is it not a wonderful feeling? But if you overstep, you will regret yourself.”

“I've cut my friend open and ate his kidney from his chest. What more could I do, if I am going to regret this?”

“You've kissed me.”

“I've given you a taste of yourself.”

“Then it was not a kiss?”

Will growled and kissed him, roughly, gyrating his hips slightly down against him. Hannibal groaned softly, then shook his head, “Will you sew me shut?”

Will pulled back, “Of course.” He moved off and grabbed the needle, glancing up at Hannibal occasionally.

“I cannot wait to hunt with you again.” Hannibal smiled.

Will looked at him for a moment. He finished he stitches, then grabbed him, kissing him again, roughly. He bit his lip roughly, then got the same treatment. They grabbed at each other as best they could. Hannibal slid his tongue through the damage of his lips and gums, probing, blood splitting into their kiss.

Will pulled back and huffed, “Fucker. I want this to heal right.”

Hannibal smiled, licking blood from his own lip. 

“When we hunt, we hunt on my rules. No innocents. You can cook. But I think... I may want some parts raw.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II. 
> 
> Hunting together. Will becomes himself. 
> 
> Same warnings, more organ eating. Violence. Murder. Cannibalism. The usual.

Louis Aribeit came home after a long day of work, and instantly knew something was off. He locked his door every time he left, double checking it was so. After a break in a few years back, he became religious about it. But on trying to unlock it today, he found it partially open. 

Louise sighed, calming his nerves. Anne probably came by to pick up more of her stuff. He was pretty sure she still had his key. At least, she hadn't given it back yet. She knew he liked the door locked.

He sighed and pulled out his phone to text her. He caught in the reflection of something behind him. Before he could turn, he was shoved against the wall. A hand on his throat cut off any noise he may have made. 

He didn't recognize the man holding him. He was a brunette, white, and fairly handsome. There was a terrifying excitement in his eyes, like an eighteen year old on his first visit to a strip club. 

“I have money!” Louis choked out, “Please, I'll open the safe.”

The man sniffed, “Blood type?”

“What?” His eyes widened in terror.

“What's your blood type?”

“What?!” He tried to move out of his hold. For his size, the intruder was shockingly strong.

He pulled out a hunting knife with his free hand, holding it to his neck, “What's your fucking blood type?!”

“A positive! A positive! Don't kill me!” He shook his head, leaning away from the knife, “Please don't kill me...”

The intruder grinned like it was Christmas, “Perfect. You'll be perfect.”

“Plea-” he slumped to the ground. He had been cut from his sternum down to his guts, intestines spilling out. 

The man moved on top of him, licking his lips. He could hardly see, between the blood loss and the pure shock. 

“Healthy. He looks very healthy.” The man said, touching his organs. Louis couldn't bring himself to scream as the monster started breaking his ribs. He went numb, just struck with the horrible shock of it. So badly he just wanted to fall into blackness and die, but he couldn't. He didn't know why he was living this horror.

A second figure emerged, an older man. He regarded, with pride, the blood covered thing that started pawing at Louis’ open chest. 

The older man shook his head, “He is still alive and concious. He reeks of amphetamines. I should have assumed.”

“Well he's got your blood type! This is the best find we have yet, do you have the icebox?” The man gave a groan, “Fuck. I can feel his heart beat.”

“Will, you're making a mess.” He scolded as the younger man touched his heart. Louis panted desperately, horrified and wanting so badly to die.

“We’re not all surgeons, alright? Can I eat it? Please?” 

The older man smiled fondly, as if at a well behaved child, “You may.”

He pulled the knife back out. There was a deep, sharp pain in his chest, and that was the last thing he felt.

* * *

Hannibal watched as Will pulled the heart from the man's chest and tore into it, wild with desperation. 

Two months ago, he was still nervous about killing. But the proper encouragement, paired with the deep pleasure he seemed to find in eating the organs raw helped guide him. Hannibal understood it perfectly. It was control, and loss of control. He could let himself free from societal rules, while also holding all the power in his hands. 

He suspected some of it came from Will's empathy, feeling Hannibal’s own desire to kill and consume. But most of it was him finally exploring himself. It didn't help that after killing Dolarhyde, still soaring on the triumph and adrenaline, he had eaten Hannibal’s ruined kidney, then shared their first kiss. 

His only complaint was Will's complete lack of finesse. He would hone that.

Will stood, moving to Hannibal, wrapping a bloodied arm around his waist. He smiled, offering a bite of the steaming warm heart, “Hey. No getting lost in your thoughts here.”

Hannibal looked at the heart, sighing in exasperation, “Allow, me to cook it. I beg you.”

“No. Taste it.” He smiled, pleased as punch, “And then get that kidney out. It'll do for a bit, alright?”

Hannibal sighed, taking a small bite of the raw meat. He tried to enjoy it, and not think of how perfect it would be sliced thin, what seasonings he would use, the presentation... He looked up, seeing Will's burning look of desire. 

Hannibal smiled, licking the blood from his lips.

“Not as good as yours, I'm sure.” Will rubbed his chest.

Hannibal shivered, “What monster have I made of you?”

Will kissed him slowly, then pulled back, “Get the kidney.”

Hannibal smiled, taking out the icebox and a scalpel, carving out the donor kidney from the man. He took it carefully, focused, before placing it in. The size was decent. It should do, at least for a while. He had made by on only one, but it wasn't good on him.

“Can I have the liver too?” Will lingered over, rush of the kill fading, making him tentative and nervous again, “Since I can't have the kidney? I just want to taste it.”

“No.” Hannibal stood, “I won't have you getting greedy. Now pick the safe, I'll mutilate the body.”

Will sighed, “Yeah, alright.”

Hannibal sighed as he destroyed the body. No finesse on his part this time. Will convinced him to steer away from making art of his victims. It was irritating to him, to not leave his mark. However, they did not need to draw attention currently. This would look like a dealer, evening out the debt and making an example. 

In their attempts to avoid grand attention, they couldn't take as many organs either. Which frustrated Hannibal, as more and more, Will tore into them raw after, or during a kill.

Will sighed, setting his knife and several stacks of cash into the bag, “This should see us through to Spain, if you still want.”

“We can talk it through tonight.” He grabbed the icebox.

* * *

Will came out of the shower, sweatpants on, towel across his shoulders. He flopped down by Hannibal on the sofa, cuddling up to his side. 

“Listen, sorry about... I got... Too excited.” He sighed, hugging his arm.

Hannibal ran a hand through his wet hair, “It's very okay. You are still learning. And watching you is always a treat. You did this one entirely on your own.”

“I did.” He smiled, looking up at Hannibal, “I imagine it's yours, you know. I like you watching me.”

Hannibal looked curiously.

Will looked away, “Eating them makes me feel... Connected to you. And I know you like to cook them but it's... I need it in the moment. It's having a part of you, having something you gave me.”

Hannibal cupped his face and kissed his neck slowly, muttering, “You found this one yourself. Killed him yourself.”

“I know.” Will sighed, tilting his head back, “That's why I gave you a bite. You didn't appreciate it at all.”

Hannibal kissed deeper, “I'm terribly sorry. You did so well today. I should have.”

“Then make it up to me.” Will stroked his hair, “Let me put in your new kidney.”

Hannibal looked up, “What benefit does that have to you?”

Will cupped Hannibal’s crotch, looking at him, flirtatious. Always much more manipulative than he came across as. It was fine, Hannibal knew exactly the game he was playing.

“Will?” Hannibal smiled.

Will gave a look, half guilty, half mischievous. Hannibal studied his face, realizing. He pressed into Will's hand, nuzzling his neck and whispering, “You are a wicked, wicked man.”

* * *

Will applied the local anaesthetic, then kissed Hannibal roughly, lust in his eyes.

Hannibal smiled, drugged but concious, “Really now Will, erotic surgery? I think you've picked too small a niche.”

“You wanna go there? I'm not the one who wanted sex after-”

“Will.” He gave a hazy, amused look, “I'm not scolding you.”

He smiled and kissed him again, “Ready?”

“Yes.”

Will cut open his side, heart pounding with excitement. He opened him to his organs, carefully, slicing thin and shallow where needed. 

Will looked up at him, touching his stomach with a gloved hand, “How are we?”

“Good.” He watched, “You're doing well.”

Will looked at his liver, then sliced a thin bit, watched with wonder. He took it out slowly, licking his lips and meeting Hannibal's eyes.

“Taste me.” He whispered.

Will bit off the sliver and moaned around the bite. Hannibal found himself strangely jealous, missing when Will enjoyed his cooking that much. He watched him chew slowly and swallow it with an enraptured look.

“Nothing. No one else has compared to eating you.” He muttered, and cut again.

Hannibal groaned softly as Will devoured the piece of him, watching him intently the whole time.

Will paused, looking at Hannibal in a way that was nearly uncertain. Hannibal gave a small nod, not sure what Will wanted, but fully ready for it. If Will saw fit to tear out his heart and eat it, he would love it.

Will positioned himself, then moved his head down to take a bite directly from the liver.

Hannibal trembled with pleasure, struck by the wrongness of it all.

“You'll need to leave some pieces of me.” He said, a soft whisper.

Will pulled back, still chewing his prize, watching Hannibal with love and possession. Hannibal smiled warmly, “You are... Splendid. You have truly become yourself.”

Will made Hannibal touch his throat again as he swallowed. 

He went quiet after that, tending to him, disinfecting the bite as he could and inserting the kidney, all with Hannibal’s precise instructions.

* * *

“I'm sorry.”

“Will.”

“That was unsafe. Unsanitary.” Will looked pale. He was dropping hard. “I'm.. fuck I'm a monster, why did I do th-”

Hannibal kissed him gently, then took his hand, “I loved it. Your becoming. You cannot keep doubting yourself in these matters.”

“It's not about the.... I could have really hurt you! Then what? What if you... What if I killed you Hannibal? It... Would be so beautiful. But then I would be alone.”

Hannibal pulled him close, “When I give you pieces of myself, it is to ensure you are never alone. If something happens to me, I will still be with you, in every way.”

Will sighed and touched Hannibal’s side, “I'll be gentler next... Next time.”

Hannibal smiled and kissed his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit. I came back just to say that Will is a very good boy who loves organs. As if that point wasn't made clear.


End file.
